


Falling For You

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adventure up a tree for Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this got waaay longer than I expected and that ending just came out of no where.  
> I'm sorry XD

Levi heard the commotion as soon as they came into HQ. The group of 10 or so surrounding the large tree beside the stables.   
'What the hell is going on?' Eren asked as they reached the crowd. Dismounting from their horses, Levi and his squad headed towards the group of people.   
He could see Erwin and Mike's heads towering above everyone else so he made a beeline towards them, hoping they'd have some clue as to what was going on.   
However he didn't need to ask them to find out. He hadn't even reached them when he saw what had drawn the crowd. Hange was in the tree.   
'What the fuck is going on?' Levi asked Erwin as he came up beside them, his eyes never leaving Hange in the tree.   
'That little cat of yours is stuck up there, won't come down.' Erwin explained.   
Levi pulled his eyes away from Hange, scanning the branches until he saw it. The little grey kitten was perched high up in the tree.  
'The little shit,' Levi mumbled under his breathe. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to end up in that bloody tree. He just knew it. 

'Levi! Smith is stuck!' Hange yelled having just noticed him.   
'And?' Levi said approaching the tree.   
'Well you're lighter, you'll be able to get up into the thinner branches and get him down.' Hange said as Levi stood below her.   
'Just leave him up there. If he can climb up, he can sure as hell climb down.' Levi replied.   
'Don't be a dick Levi, he's only got three legs.' Hange replied sounding exasperated.

Levi was right. He ended up in the tree. 

'What's that children's rhyme about two people sitting in a tree...?' Mike said to Erwin, a smirk curling his lip as they watched Levi climb up into the tree.   
Levi glared at him over his shoulder.   
Erwin ducked his head to hide his grin as Mike laughed openly both of them noticing Levi's pink cheeks.   
'They're so oblivious it's painful.' Mike commented as they watched on. Levi carefully making his way up the branches.  
'No, not there! Use that branch!' Hange shouted at him.   
'Shut up I know how to climb a damn tree Four Eyes,' Levi retorted.  
‘You wouldn’t think it!’ she clipped back.  
‘D’you want me to get that dumb cat or not?’  
They continued bickering as Levi gradually edged closer to where Smith sat.   
'They're like an old married couple.' Erwin added with a smile. 

Levi manoeuvred his way up the tree. Hange following him up as far as the branches would hold her weight. He could feel then thinner branches straining under him as he climbed higher. He is going to kill that stupid fucking cat. He finally gets close enough to reach out to Smith. The grey cat blinking down at him.   
'Alright you, come on get down here.' Levi said, trying to make his voice as soft as possible. It didn't really work. He could feel Hange's eyes on him, his cheeks warmed at the thought of her looking up at his ass. Shaking himself mentally Levi forced himself back to the task at hand.   
Levi looked back at Smith, the cat eyed him and remained sat on the branch, as though he had not a care in the world.  
'Come on you stupid flea sack.' He said holding his hand out to the cat.   
'Levi! Don't be mean to him, he won't come down if you're calling him horrible names like that.' Hange said behind him.   
'He's a fucking cat. He doesn't know what I'm saying.'   
'Just be nice.'  
'Fine. Here kitty, kitty.' Levi said, he heard Hange's snort of laughter behind him.   
'What now?' He was getting more aggravated the longer he spent in the stupid tree.   
'Nothing,' she muttered through stifled laughter.   
Levi scowled and tried again.   
It took some coaxing but finally Smith decided to edge along the branch to where Levi could reach and grab him. Carefully he handed the cat down to Hange below him, who tucked him into the crook of her arm and began to descend the tree slowly.  
'Alright shows over. Cat rescued. Now don't you lot have chores to be getting on with.' Levi heard Erwin say from below and the crowd dispersed. 

Levi watched for a few minutes as Hange carefully made her way down through the branches. He was just about to begin climbing down himself when he heard the ominous creak of wood and the branch broke from beneath him.   
'LEVI!' Hange shrieked as he crashed to the ground. Erwin and Mike turned and hurried back toward him.   
Levi landed with a hard thud.  
Thankfully years spent with the Survey Corps and 3DM gear gave him the know how to move his body to lessen the damaged upon impact.  
Didn't hurt any less though.   
He groaned. 

Shaking footsteps told him that Erwin and Mike had appeared beside him.   
'Levi are you hurt?' Erwin's deep voice urgent and worried.  
Levi groaned again. He ached but he was pretty sure no bones were broken. He moved carefully feeling it out.   
He was about speak when small hands were suddenly on him. So gentle the touch was barely there but he could feel it.   
'Levi,' Hange said her voice panicky, 'are you okay? Are you hurt?'  
'M'fine,' he grumbled. He tried to sit up but was stopped by Hange.   
'Don't get up you...' She began.   
'I said I'm fine. Don't baby me.' Levi snapped pushing himself up.   
He was embarrassed, he could already feel the blush on his cheeks. He had just fell from the tree in the most ungraceful fashion and having her fuss wasn't making him feel it any less. He looked up to see Hange and Erwin crouched beside him. Mike stood behind them.   
'You should get checked over at least.' Erwin said, trusting Levi's words that he wasn't hurt. 'It was a hard fall and I'd rather be safe than sorry.   
'Seriously I'm okay. I just got the wind knocked out of me. Probably have a few good bruises but I'm fine.' Levi told him.   
'That may be the case but I still want you checked over.' Erwin said adding, ‘thats an order.' as Levi tried to argue again.  
'I can do it.' Hange said.   
'No fucking way. It's your fault I was up that stupid tree in the first place.' Levi retorted harshly.  
Hange's face fell, she still had Smith clutched in one arm. Levi immediately regretted what he said. He hadn't meant it to come out like that. But the thought of Hange checking over his injured body terrified him for reasons he was keen to avoid thinking about.   
'It would be best for a medic to do it anyway.' Erwin said trying to ease the obvious tension Levi's outburst had created. 'Plus you'll need to look over that beast to make sure he didn't sustain any injuries himself. Mike escort Levi to the medic station.' He said standing up.   
'I don't need help.' Levi mumbled as he struggled to his feet. Though he would have to admit Mike's hand on his elbow was reassuring since he was a little unsteady as they began to walk away. 

Levi found them a few hours later. The unused room was empty bar the two of them, Hange sat on the window sill, Smith curled up in her lap.   
He'd been cleared by the medic, a few scratches and bruises but no lasting damage.  
'Hey,' he said softly entering the room. Hange looked over. She smiled but it was small and brief. Levi' stomach fell. He'd spent the entire med-check feeling progressively worse about how he'd snapped at her.   
'I'm sorry...' The both blurted out simultaneously, that at least brought a choked laugh out of them.   
'Look I'm sorry,' Levi said walking over to them. 'I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't your fault.' He said.   
'No, it's okay. If I hadn't asked you...'  
'Shut up Four Eyes. I said it wasn't your fault. We both know I'd have gone up that tree whether you asked or not.' Levi told her.   
Hange smiled at him, and this time it was that soft smile that made her eyes crinkle and Levi's heart flutter.   
'Besides, it's not like I could've left this little fuzzball up there.' Levi said, burying his fingers into Smith's soft fur. The cat arched up into his touch purring softly. Levi smiled down at the cat, he couldn't deny he'd become quite attached to the stupid thing. He looked up to find Hange watching him. She had dirt on her cheek and Levi couldn't stop himself reaching up to brush it off. Hange's eyes widened slightly has he cupped her cheek, his thumb resting on her cheekbone.   
Levi's eyes met Hange's and he swears his heart stops for a second. They stay like that for what could be an eternity or maybe just seconds Levi can't quite work it out.   
A loud yell and laughter shatters the moment. They break apart so suddenly that Smith gets a fright and leaps down from Hange's lap, scurrying from the room. Levi turns towards the open door where Connie and Sasha are wondering passed, laughing loudly completely unaware of what they just disturbed.  
Levi turns back to Hange, her cheeks are tinged pink.   
'Um, I think I'm gonna get some tea.' Levi mumbles, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.  
'Yeah, um, yeah tea sounds good.' Hange replies slipping from the window sill.

Levi leads them out of the room his mind spinning. He hears Hange close the door behind them and he wonders what would have happened if he'd remembered to close that door behind him when he first went in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments & kudos, I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me swooning over Erwin Smith here -- http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
